Mirror Master
Mirror Master is one of The Flash's enemies and appears in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic. Biography Mirror Master is a criminal who fights the Flash as a member of the Rogues. Evan McCulloch was at one point a professional assassin in Scotland, until he received the equipment of his predecessor Sam Scudder. He possesses a mirror gun that allows him to travel into an alternate dimension from any reflective surface, appear in many places at once, and perform other physical transmutations. Injustice Comic Mirror Master first appears in Chapter Seven, leading a team hired by the US government through several shell companies to kidnap Superman's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent from their home in Smallville. Mirror Master kicks down the door to their bedroom, ordering them down on the floor. When they don't act fast enough, he shoves Martha down, prompting Jonathan to punch him despite McCulloch's warning. Jonathan is restrained on Mirror Master's orders and then smacked upside the head by Master's rifle, knocking him out. McCulloch orders his men to torch the house before he and his men retreat into his mirror dimension with the Kents in tow. When Superman arrives at his parents burning house, Mirror Master greets him through a mirror, mocking Superman, unfazed by his threats. He tells Superman that he will never see his parents again but that they are safe, despite the fact McCulloch had to rough up Superman's father. In a rage, Superman smashes the mirror, but Mirror Master is unaffected. He goes on, telling Superman a "Simple message: Stop what you're doing." He advises Superman to stop interfering with government affairs and their wars, and go back to doing superhero stuff like punching supervillains, or destroying giant robots. If he complies to this, his parents will stay alive, but that if he forgets his place again, and they will start "Sending little pieces of one of them. Maybe we'll even let you choose which one." Mirror Master is the subject of a Justice League manhunt in Central City, with several of the Flash's Rogue gallery being interrogated by the League for McCulloch's location. It is ultimately Captain Cold who reveals where Mirror Master is: A bar in Keystone City. The Flash and Wonder Woman crash the bar and make for McCulloch sitting at the bar, but it is revealed that it's not Mirror Master but a projection from the nearby wall mirror. Mirror Master mocks Flash but the Speedster has the last laugh when Raven appears behind McCulloch and forces him out halfway from the mirror. Wonder Woman forces the location of Superman's parents out of Mirror Master with her Lasso of Truth and the threat of smashing the mirror he is only halfway out of. Mirror Master quickly reveals that the Kents are in Bolivia. Wonder Woman then orders Mirror Master to strip himself of his weapons so they can use his tech to free the Kents. Though he is not seen after this, he was incarcerated at The Trench with the rest of the Rogues. Come Year Five, after the prison was destroyed, Mirror Master and the rest of the Rogues are approached by Batman to join the Insurgency. Agreeing, the Rogues join Batman, and cause widespread chaos in order to buy more time for Batman to make his next plan. After a certain crime, however, they are tracked by Bizarro, who labels them as the bad guys and immediately fights them. During the fight, Mirror Master calls Bizzaro "Fake Superman", which causes Bizzaro to attack them with Heat Vision, instantly killing Weather Wizard and Heat Wave, and nearly killing Mirror Master and Golden Glider. In the end, the two mourn the loss, and receive a surprise visit from Flash, where they grieve together. Powers and Abilities *Thievery *Trained Mercenary *Wields Mirror Gun that gives him following abilities: **Illusion Casting **Teleportation **Size Alteration **Access and Control of Mirror Dimension Appearance Mirror Master wears a military themed variant of his classic costume to keep with in with the design theme of the costumes in Injustice, which includes black body armor and several holsters for his various weapons and ammunition, including his Mirror Gun, and his green head mask. Gallery 8532411028 734255008c b.jpg 2914299-injusticegodsamongus7pacfp.jpg Mirror Master.jpg 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Flash Villains Category:Rogues Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Characters